


Take it

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate in general I guess, It's just kinda messed up all around, Lust, Missing Scene, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Shame, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i don't really know how to tag this, probably also unsafe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Following the events at Creekpath, Governor Arihnda Pryce tries to ignore her own guilt as she prepares to depart theChimaera,wanting nothing more than to leave the ship, Batonn, and the entire star system far behind her. But before Arihnda manages to leave, Admiral Thrawn receives some new information from the Imperial forces stationed at what used to be the Creekpath mining complex… And he’s not happy about it.Neither is she.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63





	Take it

**Author's Note:**

> My brain decided to come up with this one night instead of sleeping, and it stuck until I wrote it. It’s my first Pryce POV (and my first real Thryce, for that matter), so I hope I’ve gotten her characterization alright! (It’s based entirely off the Thrawn novel, I’ve never watched Rebels.)
> 
> Also please note that all dialogue up to the first line break is taken directly from Zahn’s Thrawn novel, I just swapped the POV. I take no credit for that part blah blah etc.

“I am content with the Ninety-Sixth Task Force,” Thrawn said stiffly. 

“You’d be more content with the Seventh Fleet,” Arihnda retorted. She paused, using every trick she knew to center herself. Thrawn was proving to be infuriatingly stubborn, but even he had his weaknesses. “One last card, a card I know you care about. The Seventh Fleet carries a lot of firepower. It’s sent to major conflicts, where there are powerful and desperate enemies. If you don’t command it, someone else will. Do you think there’s anyone else in the Imperial Navy who cares as much as you do about limiting casualties?”

Thrawn’s expression shifted slightly as she spoke, becoming subtly pensive. “You make interesting points,” he finally said. “I will consider your proposal.”

“Do that. In the meantime, go have your meeting with the Emperor. Smile and thank him for whatever accolades or trinkets he heaps on you.” Arihnda smiled tightly. “Who knows? He might even make you a grand admiral. The point is, get through it, and we’ll see each other again soon.”

“We may indeed,” Thrawn said. “Farewell, Governor. Safe journey.”

* * *

Arihnda’s datapad buzzed an alert and she glanced down at the display in annoyance. Maybe she could ignore it until _after_ her shuttle had left the _Chimaera._

_ <Incoming Priority call from Admiral Thrawn> _

Or maybe not. 

Stifling a growl of frustration, Arihnda let it buzz, taking a moment to compose herself before accepting the call. “Admiral Thrawn. Can this wait? My shuttle is about to leave, and I believe you have somewhere to be.” 

“Your shuttle’s clearance to depart has been rescinded indefinitely, on my orders,” Thrawn said. His face was impassive on the screen. Cold. 

Cold, except for those burning eyes. 

Arihnda kept her expression calm through sheer force of will, despite the sudden fear clawing its way through her belly. “And why might that be, Admiral?” 

Thrawn ignored the question. “Your escort will arrive momentarily, Governor. You will accompany them to my office.” 

The call cut off, Thrawn’s image flickering briefly and disappearing. Steeling herself, Arihnda stood and made her way back off the shuttle to wait for her ‘escort’. Armed guard, more like. 

Fine. Let them see she wasn’t afraid. Thrawn couldn’t pin Creekpath on her. Whatever the admiral thought he’d found, it wouldn’t be enough. There couldn’t possibly be any solid evidence left in that wreckage— 

Arihnda’s stomach churned and she forced her mind away from thoughts of the devastation she’d unwittingly unleashed on Batonn. It didn’t matter now, she reminded herself yet again; there was no going back, no sense wallowing in pointless regret. It was over and done with, and she’d gotten her parents out safely. That was the important part. 

She just had to deal with Thrawn, and then she could get the hell off this ship and out of the entire godforsaken star system. 

* * *

Thrawn rose to his feet as Arihnda strode into his office, flanked by the two faceless stormtroopers sent to escort her from the shuttle. 

“Governor Pryce.” 

“Admiral Thrawn,” Arihnda said, not quite managing to keep the bite out of her tone. “When I said we’d see each other again soon, this wasn’t quite what I had in mind.” 

Thrawn regarded her in silence for a moment, and Arihnda met his unsettling gaze without flinching. The glowing red eyes finally flicked sideways, towards one of the stormtroopers. 

“Leave us.” 

“Yes, sir,” came the crisp, slightly distorted response. 

The sound of booted feet on deck plating was cut off abruptly as the door hissed shut, leaving them in silence. Arihnda heard the door lock behind her as Thrawn tapped at the keypad on his desk. He hadn’t looked away from her yet, so Arihnda didn’t look away either. 

“What’s this about, Admiral?” she asked, purposely letting her annoyance seep into her voice this time. “It’s been a _very_ long day.” 

Thrawn regarded her steadily for a moment longer before finally looking away and picking up a datacard from his desk. “Commander Vanto received an update from Batonn shortly after our meeting concluded. It seems Agent Gudry’s comm was found. Undamaged, and behind Imperial lines. Well outside the Creekpath shield limits, in fact.” 

Arihnda was fairly certain she managed to keep her expression one of slight impatience. “And?” 

“The comm’s logs were intact. It was a simple matter for our techs on the ground to ascertain that no signal was ever sent to the explosives on the shield generators.” 

“I fail to see what that has to do with me,” Arihnda said coldly. She didn’t even remember dropping Gudry’s comm after… after— 

Thrawn cut into her thoughts, his voice like ice. “I know you are lying about what transpired on Batonn, Governor Pryce. I am also quite certain I know _why_ you are lying.” 

Arihnda raised her chin defiantly and said nothing. 

“I brought you here to give you one final chance to admit to what you did, and to _explain yourself._ ” Thrawn’s voice was nearly a hiss as he held out the datacard, his expression dark, anger clear even on the alien features. 

Arihnda only hesitated for a split second before crossing the room in a few quick strides and snatching the datacard from his hand, her own anger boiling suddenly to the surface. Of all the condescending, _self-righteous—_

She hurled the card across the room without looking. “Let me explain something _else_ to you instead, _Admiral._ Something you just don’t seem to get. _It doesn’t matter._ ” 

Thrawn’s eyes flared and he opened his mouth to answer, but Arihnda talked right over him, stalking closer until they were mere centimeters apart. 

“It _doesn’t matter_ what your pet Commander _thinks_ he found. It _doesn’t matter_ what you _think_ you know. If you had any hard evidence pointing to me, _anything_ at all, other than speculation and circumstance, you would have had me thrown straight into a detention cell instead of bringing me here to play mind games. But we both know you _don’t,_ ” Arihnda hissed, glaring up into Thrawn’s burning gaze. 

She was breathing hard, she realized distantly, and she cut herself off there, bending all her focus towards regaining control of herself again. Thrawn still hadn’t said a word, staring down at her with his jaw clenched and that look of barely restrained anger still on his face. The silence stretched until Arihnda broke it. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, Admiral Thrawn,” she said, putting as much scorn into the honorific as she could. “As long as I continue to deliver what Coruscant wants, what the Empire needs?” Arihnda leaned in, effectively pinning Thrawn to his own desk and tilting her head up to whisper in his ear. “I’m untouchable.” 

Thrawn had gone rigid when Arihnda pressed up against him. He didn’t move, but when he answered, his voice was tight. “No one is untouchable, Governor Pryce.” 

Arihnda looked him straight in the eye. “And that is where you’re just plain _wrong._ This is exactly why you need my help, Admiral. Whether you like it or not.” 

A muscle in Thrawn’s jaw twitched as he returned her gaze, red eyes alien and unblinking. He shifted slightly, breathing just a little too hard, and Arihnda became very suddenly aware of how she was pressed up against him— and just what was pressing up against her in return. 

That hadn’t been her intention, but… 

A strange recklessness seized her, fueled by a mix of fury, exhaustion, and the deep, churning guilt that Thrawn’s words had dragged back up to the surface again. 

“I see at least part of you _does_ like that idea. Quite a bit, in fact,” Arihnda said with a mirthless laugh, dropping her hand to the unmistakable erection under Thrawn’s uniform. 

“You flatter yourself,” Thrawn snapped, grabbing Arihnda’s wrist and yanking her hand away. “I have not—” 

He cut himself off, a faint purple flush rising in his face, but the damage was done. Arihnda laughed again. 

“You have not… what? Been getting any? I find that hard to believe. I’m sure that pretty little aide of yours is _more_ than happy to bend over for you any time you tell—” 

Thrawn’s grip tightened painfully on her wrist. “You will leave him _out of this,_ ” he snapped, his voice brittle. 

_Hit a nerve, there. Interesting._

Arihnda wasn’t entirely sure why she was goading him like this; she only knew that she wanted to well and truly shatter that infuriating, glacial composure Thrawn was still clinging to. Wanted to see what _furious_ looked like on him. Thrawn had broken her self-control so easily, some part of her needed to prove she could do the same to him; needed to prove he was no _better_ than her, like he so obviously thought he was. 

“Or would he just not have you?” Arihnda continued, taunting, jerking her hips forward to grind against the admiral. Reminding him that his rigid self-control was already slipping. 

She couldn’t deny she had other, more unsettling motivations for wanting Thrawn to lose control. She wanted to push him to _take_ her, rough and angry and uncaring; wanted him to _hate_ himself for what he’d done, once it was all over— though whether she wanted it as a reward for winning, for pushing him over the edge; as a punishment to atone for what she’d done at Creekpath; or simply to show she could have power over his actions if she liked, Arihnda didn’t know. 

She didn’t know why she wasn’t afraid of him, either, but right now, she didn’t care. About any of it. 

“Is that it? Did he turn you down?” Arihnda breathed when Thrawn didn’t answer. She leaned in, surging up against him and letting the corner of her lips brush against his jaw as she whispered into his ear. “Or are you too much of a coward to even _ask?_ ” 

“ _Enough,_ ” Thrawn snarled, before Arihnda had even finished her sentence. 

Mixed triumph and anticipation flared up hot in her core as Thrawn spun them both around in a blur of motion, like some twisted parody of a dance, slamming Arihnda back against the desk in his place. He had one hand at her throat and the other still holding her wrist in that vice-like grip. Pinned between Thrawn and the edge of his desk, Arihnda tilted her head back, baring her throat without looking away from that burning glare and drawing her captured hand back, behind herself, the movement pulling the admiral slowly forward and up against her front when he didn’t release her wrist. 

“We both know you want this,” she hissed, rolling her hips again. He was still hard, harder than before, his cock a thick rod of heat even through their clothes. “ _Take_ it.” 

Thrawn _growled_ and his hand left her throat to fist painfully in her hair instead, yanking her head back as he covered her mouth in a bruisingly hard kiss. 

If it could even be called a kiss. There was nothing remotely soft or tender or even _pleasant_ about it; it was nothing more than a clash of lips and teeth and hot, wet tongues. Arihnda gave as good as she got, wrenching her hand from Thrawn’s grip and scraping his bottom lip between her teeth hard enough to taste the salty, metallic tang of his blood before he pulled away, panting. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Arihnda spat, and it was more a challenge than a question. 

Glowing eyes flashed and Thrawn’s mouth was on hers again, his hand releasing her hair as he reached down to start shoving his uniform out of the way. Arihnda was already doing the same herself, yanking at her own belt and blindly fumbling the fastenings of her pants open. 

She had just gotten them undone when Thrawn grabbed her by the hips, spinning her around again. He planted one palm flat in the center of her upper back and shoved her forward, bending her over, facedown across his desk. Arihnda’s unfastened pants had slipped down her ass already from the movement, and she twisted, reaching down to push them and her underwear down to her thighs and out of the way. Thrawn’s other hand was moving behind her while she did, the motions short and sharp as he yanked his own fly open. 

Just a few short seconds later, Arihnda felt the back of that hand against her bare ass, his legs against hers and the blunt head of his cock against her entrance as he lined himself up— and then she cried out despite herself when he slammed into her without warning, driving himself to the hilt in one quick, hard thrust. 

Thrawn paused like that, buried inside her; and he felt _huge,_ his thick cock stretching her out, filling her cunt to its limit with hard, pulsing heat. Arihnda hadn’t realized until then just how _wet_ she’d already gotten, and her cheeks burned with an angry embarrassment at her own reaction. Clamping down on any further cries, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing how fucking _good_ he felt, Arihnda braced herself on the desk with both hands and shoved back against him, forcing him in that tiny bit deeper. 

She heard what sounded like a bitten-off curse, and Thrawn rode the motion backwards, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming straight back into her again. He didn’t stop this time, didn’t pause or hesitate; one hand moving to grip Arihnda’s hip and the other still planted firmly in the center of her back, his weight keeping her pinned to the desk while he pounded into her from behind. 

He set a brutal pace from the start, and it felt like every nerve in Arihnda’s body was on fire, riding that blurred edge between pleasure and pain as Thrawn fucked her hard and fast and ruthless, exactly the way she’d wanted him to. The only sounds in the room were the sharp slaps of skin hitting skin and Thrawn’s harsh, rhythmic grunts, getting rapidly louder and more urgent as he plowed into her again and again and again. 

Arihnda hated it and loved it all once; she didn’t want him to stop and hated herself for it; she hated _him_ for it even more. She held onto to that thought almost desperately while she was jolted back and forth with her cheek pressed to the cold metal of Thrawn’s desk, just barely stifling the gasps and moans that tried to tear their way up her throat as the admiral’s every thrust sent the dizzying heat inside her spiralling higher and higher. 

Thrawn didn’t last long, though— Arihnda hadn’t expected he would— and it was all too soon before he slammed into her one final time with a wordless snarl, his hips jerking convulsively against her ass and his fingers digging into the flesh of her hip. Arihnda could feel his cock twitching as he came, gasping; could feel the pressure of it as Thrawn pulsed out deep inside her, the waves of thick heat spreading, filling her up around his stiff, throbbing cock. 

Time seemed to freeze in that moment, Thrawn’s fingers clutching at her hip so hard she knew there would be marks; his hips pressed hard against her ass and his weight pressing her down into the unyielding desk. Arihnda could hardly hear Thrawn panting for breath over her own pulse roaring in her ears, her heart thudding wildly in her chest and her legs shaking treacherously under her. 

She was still trying to catch her breath when Thrawn abruptly straightened up, pulling away and pulling out, all at once; leaving her feeling strangely floaty and suddenly far, _far_ too empty. 

Ignoring the hot, tingling yearning for _more_ that was thrumming insistently through her entire body, Arihnda levered herself upright without letting so much as quiet groan slip past her lips. Tugging her clothes into place, she quickly did her pants back up again, listening to the rustle of fabric, the jingle of a belt buckle and the harsh sound of a zipper as Thrawn did the same. 

Arihnda could almost taste his shame, heavy in the air alongside the fresh stink of sex. 

She only turned to face him once she’d gotten her hair and clothes back into something resembling order; once she’d felt some of the flushed heat drain from her face and schooled her expression into something a little less… stunned. 

He didn’t look at her. 

“A rather disappointing performance, Admiral,” Arihnda said, giving her tunic one final, sharp tug to straighten it. “I guess you weren’t lying about not getting laid much after all.” 

Thrawn sat down and folded his hands carefully on the desk, rigid tension in every line of his posture, and finally met her eyes. Arihnda took a small step back before she caught herself. If she’d thought the glacially calm anger from before was bad, it was nothing compared to the look he gave her now. 

Hot, seething contempt was written in every line of his face— though not all of it was directed at her. 

“Get out,” Thrawn said quietly, his voice low but harsh. Raw. “ _Now._ ” 

Arihnda held his gaze for a moment more, just long enough to make it clear she was leaving of her _own_ volition; then turned and headed for the door. It hissed open before she reached it, and she paused in the doorway, half turning back to look at Thrawn, still seated unmoving at the desk he’d just fucked her on. 

“I _will_ see you at Lothal after your little chat with the Emperor, Admiral,” Arihnda said. She gave him a tight smile that was closer to a sneer, ignoring the wet, slick heat that was slowly trickling out of her and soaking uncomfortably into her underwear. “I know it, and you know it.” 

“You have thirty minutes to get off my ship,” Thrawn said, and for the first time, his tone sent a cold trickle of fear down Arihnda’s spine. 

Swallowing her retort, she turned on her heel and stalked away down the hall without another word, trying not to wonder why, after she’d won— after she got what she wanted— why she still felt so hollow inside. 


End file.
